Time Turner
by CactusBlossom229
Summary: Time travel, Great..., but wait is there something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day in Paris. Everyone was unusually in good spirits. Even Chloe was cheerful. But as usual these kinds of things don't last long.

Marinette was talking with Alya about the Ladyblog, a possible lead on her identity, Nino and Adrien talking about a job Nino got as a DJ, Chloe was showing off her new purse, and everyone was truthfully going about their usual day.

"So dude, do you want to hang out after class? I know of a great hangout spot," Nino nudged Adrien. "Sure, as long as nothing happens,"

Nino turned to the girls sitting behind him. "What about you girls? Want to hang? I'm sure Adrien would love to have his GF and her friend around"

After the second year of high school, Marinette and Adrien started dating, and since then have continued to be the cutest couple around. Adrien even started wearing only the clothes Marinette makes him.

"I'm afraid both me and Ayla are busy, we are making a Look Book with my latest designs," Marinette apologized. "We also agreed to help make a short film with Juleka for a film festival,"

Everyone was so busy talking about something, that no one noticed the object flying towards the school, until it smashed through the window. Everyone startled by the event jumped back.

After a short while in became clear that it was a person, well more like four. Adrien began to inch closer trying to see if they were all okay. Until one made a sound and he jumped back again.

 **Bat/Jack's POV**

I groan as I picked myself up to check on the others. " _Guys are you okay?"_ I asked, as I lightly shook Bee's shoulder.

"We are fine Bat," Fox said picking himself up. " _You sure? Last time you said that, you had three broken ribs, and a concussion, "_ I questioned him. "We are fine, Bat, really," Bee said as she stood up, Eagle also getting to his feet.

I looked around us carefully eyeing our surroundings. " _It seems Ladybug was correct, we seem to have traveled back in time,"_

Eagle nodded, and pulled out his weapon (a Frisbee like disk). "We need to get ahold of Ladybug and Chat Noir, tell them what's up,"

"Guys," Fox spoke as he pointed at the crowd of high school kids. "We are being watched,"

" _So how do we explain this?"_ I asked.

"I don't know, Ladybug always handled people," Bee commented, moving behind Eagle.

" _But it's your old class!"_ I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Ladybug always handled things better, even then," Fox said.

" _Then talk to the old her! Screw secret identities!"_ Now I was raging with frustration. It really wasn't that complex.

"Alright, Bat, calm down," Bee placed a hand on my shoulder.

" _ **BUZZ OUT!**_ ,"

" **TIME TO LAND!"**

She and Eagle undid their transformation and turn towards Marinette.

"I am Chloe, I am also Queen Bee, we came from the future because of an Akuma, now we may need help getting back, so we will most likely need yours and Chat's help,"

"WHAT!?"

"Why is everyone so surprised?"

"Maybe cause you're not really heroic," Eagle\Felix remarked. Causing me to shoot him a glare.

" _Keep the comments to yourself, FELIX,"_ I snapped.

"You didn't know her before she became Bee,"

" _That doesn't mean you can be rude!"_

"Calm down guys we still have a job to do," Fox said, trying to separate us. Fox turned to Marinette and Adrien. "Would you mind coming with us? Of course it won't just be you two, Chole, Alya, Nino, and Nathaniel will also becoming with us,"

Marinette just looked confused.

"Question!" Adrien spoke up. "Why haven't you called your Ladybug and Chat noir?"

"No need to now, We ended up just tracking them," Everyone looked to the window and gasped when they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the first chapter, I know it got confusing, just hang in there.**_

 **Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Chole yelled getting everyone's attention.

Everyone was confused and no one understood what was going on, except Marinette and Adrien.

Ladybug walked up to Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Now, I am the Ladybug of five years into the future, and in the future an Akuma by the name of Time Turner has formed and sent us into the time stream, it was only luck that we ended up in in this time period,"

Chat nodded in the back, "So some help is always welcomed,"

"Even if that help carries a spray bottle in her bag to help keep a certain cat under control," Bat and Future Chole laughed.

"Come on guys, don't remind me," Chat muttered as he hunched over and mopped.

Adrien's eyes went wide. "Wait! I thought you were joking about that?! Marinette! Come on!"

Marionette just laughed and waved it off.

"So you guys are really Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Kim asked looking at the favorite couple.

Marinette looked away while Adrien scratched the back of his head. "You could say that," Adrien muttered.

"That explains a lot actually," Alya stated, and Nino agreed. "Like how they both always disappear at the same time,"

"And come back with lame excuses," Ayla added.

"You have to transform! Come on guys!" Kim nearly shouted. "Yeah!" almost everyone else agreed.

"Hey, hey come on guys, that's emergency only, We are not transforming," Marinette said.

"What about Chloe? Can't she transform?" Rose asked, and everyone turned to her, then to Chloe.

"Yes and no, I will not transform," Chloe said. "I do not want to waste Talus energy,"

"Anyway, We best be going," Ladybug said as she looked around. "I don't know when Time Turner will show up, but I'd rather be prepared, you guys meet is at the favorite spot," Ladybug said, as she herded everyone out the door.

"That was…," Alix started. "Insane? Bazaar?" Nino asked. Alix nodded.

Everyone's attention soon went back to Marinette and Adrien, who were just casually talking about Gabriel's new line of jewelry.

"How are you not fazed by this?" Max asked the two. Marinette just laughed and Adrien said.

"We are superheroes, who get their powers from small, sometimes annoying, gods, and have to deal with bad guys who were turned evil by a black/purple butterfly, that was sent to them by some grumpy moth guy, This probably won't even make the top ten weirdest things list,"

"But any way that's for after class, speaking of which, the teacher was supposed to be her half an hour ago, class is five minutes from being over so where is the teacher?" Marinette asked.

Everyone decided to look around, except Chloe, for the teacher. Turns out that ALL the teachers and staff had an emergency meeting.

The principle decided that everyone needed to be sent home until a plan for an Akuma drill was decided. So guess where everyone went.

Marinette's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Bat's POV**_

 _I stood at the top the Eiffel tower, looking at everyone below._

 _There was a mother with two children playing in the park, a young couple who seemed to be out for a run and a lady walking several dogs._

 _That was only a few of the many, people I saw. I heard much more. A car alarm, some singing, even some cheering._

 _This city is amazing._

 **Bathsheba's POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the paper.

Good graces alive, it is terrible. Nothing makes sense, and everything is a huge mess.

Fu walked up and peered at the paper, "You know, if someone read that, you could get labeled as a stalker,"

"I know, that's why no one will read it, plus it's terrible anyway," I picked up the papers and put them in the shredder.

"You know if you're this bored you could always go back to school," Fu said as I stood up.

I stretched and have him a blank look. "I am over 4200, and you're saying I should go to school?"

"You haven't aged since the accident, you look 15, plus you could keep an eye on our heroes,"

"Speaking of which, isn't Marinette coming over again? She should be here any minute,"

"Yes, and you should stay and help her learn, since you have been there since the start,"

I scoffed, "Yes and I do not wish to relive it, so I think I'll just go to my room and sleep,"

I made my way to another room which I used as a bedroom. It's nice, I have a couple bookshelves, a desk, a bed and a pull up bar.

I lay down and start to think. I remember the accident, and how I caused me to become immortal.

" _ **Come on, Vampire Bat, we got to hurry! It's getting away!" I heard Ladybug tell to me.**_

No! I will not think about that! I will not think of all the people I have lost. All the friends… teammates…lovers…. No!

Set, I need a nap. I yawn as I walk to the Pull-up bar and host myself up, quickly hanging upside down.

Don't judge, I'm a Bat, it's how I sleep.

I easily let darkness take me, hoping for a decent dream this time.

" _ **Come on, Sheba, if you don't move you'll get the whip!"**_

" _ **I am trying, Galia, it's hard," I whined in a low voice, knowing full well that if a guard had heard, I would be whipped.**_

 _ **Me and Galia were in the cotton fields, picking and collecting miles worth of the stuff.**_

" _ **Use your nails! It's easier," she whisper, moving down to the next spot. We had been collecting this stuff since morning, it now time for supper, and we haven't had a break.**_

 _ **It wasn't until the field was set on fire that we got a chance to run. I made sure Galia got out before I disappeared.**_

" _ **Are you ready, Neith?"**_

 _ **A small creature flew out of my cotton basket. He was a very dark brown with wings for arms and jackal like ears.**_

" _ **Yes I am," I placed my hands over the jewel on my necklace to begin the transformation.**_

" _ **NEITH! TIME TO FLY!"**_

I opened my eyes to find I was being shook. "ugh! Stop that! I am awake!"

I hop down to see the person who disturbed me was none other than Ladybug, well Marinette actually.

Glaring, I ask. "What do you want?"

"Master Fu said to come get you, something about helping with training," she explained. Of course, he just has to find someway to get me out there.

Fu never liked the idea of me going back in the shadows. He always believed the world needed my skill and experience.

I rolled my eyes and made my way too Fu. "Damn it, Fu, I was asleep!" I snapped once I entered the room.

"Yes, but you are going to get rusty if you don't practice, plus Marinette could always use the extra help, and I've grown too fragile to fight," he explained as he drank his tea.

"Fine! Call Chat Noir!," I threw my hands up. "Very well, Marinette, will you call Chat Noir? I will get the training mat ready,"

An hour later, Chat Noir is here and I'm getting ready.

"So this is master Fu's place? Wow, I can't believe this old man is the guardian,"

"Chat Noir! Show some respect! That old man has fought with the last miraculous holders, he knows things that will help us,"

I rolled my eyes. That old geyser know nothing.

"Okay, here are the rules, number one, no weapons allowed, that includes Cataclysm and Lucky Charm, Number two, you keep fighting until you are out, number three, if you hit the Mat or leave it, you are out,"

The two nodded, understanding.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's go, come at me,"

 **Half an hour later**

I put my back on the wall as I wrapped my knuckles, Fu was finishing wrapping the duo's wounds.

"Some of these injures were unnecessary, you know, I wanted you to train them not try to kill them,"

I scoffed at him. "I can't help them if I don't see them fight up close,"

"Yes, but I had hoped that you had learn to show some restraint over the years," Fu sighed as he turned to me. "You should go back to school, maybe if you make some friends you'll loosen up,"

"Fu, we have had this conversation before, the answer is still no,"

"Sheba, please, it'll be good for you,"

"No,"

"You need friends,"

"I have you,"

"Sheba, I'm frail and unable to keep up with you, you need friends more your pace,"

The way Fu spoke was knowledgeable and soft. I truthfully knew he was right, but I was so tired of going to school. I have been twenty times over the last three-hundred years.

I looked him in the eye, and noticed how much he's changed, and not just physically.

His eyes are wise and caring, unlike the childish and reckless look in his eyes that I use to see.

It's something I have seen several times. Almost every Miraculous holder changes the longer they have their Miraculous.

By the time they die, if they haven't been killed in the field, they are completely different from when they first got the jewel.

"Damn it, fine!" I snap, tearing away my gaze. "I'll go to Collège Françoise Dupont,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Bathsheba's POV**

" _ **He looks tough, maybe we should form a plan," I suggest.**_

" _ **Please, we can take him," Son of Bast (Chat Noir) smirked. He threw an arm around Ladybug's shoulder. "Don't you think, Love?"**_

" _ **He doesn't seem that strong, I think you're worrying about nothing, Bat," Ladybug swiftly elbowed Son of Bast, "First one to land a hit gets the sweets I brought,"**_

 _ **And with that they ran into the fight.**_

 _ **They were true idiots, I knew it was gonna get them kill one day; I just didn't think that today was that day.**_

 _ **This man was bless by Set, and he was extremely enraged.**_

 _ **He was attacking the palace, claiming that the Pharaoh dishonors his family name, and that he deserved to die.**_

 _ **His reasoning was unclear, but it seems as if it was about a newer law that the Pharaoh had passed.**_

 _ **The Pharaoh, being the man he was, tried to go out and talk to the man. He thought that he might be able to settle it and avoid further damage, but the man was only trying to kill our lovely king.**_

 _ **I was taking the Pharaoh and his adviser to a safer location when things started to go down hill for the other two.**_

 _ **They were being tossed around and beaten. Ladybug was almost dead when I returned. Son of Bast was trying to get his attention off of our spotted Lady, but to no avail.**_

" _ **Hey! Leave them alone!" I charged at the man, striking him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, a bit startled from the attack, but quickly regained his footing.**_

" _ **Son of Bast, get Ladybug out of here, take her to a healer, then get back her as quick as you can," I shouted.**_

 _SHEBA_

 _ **Once he gets back, everything will be fine.**_

 _SHEBA_

 _ **We'll defeat him together.**_

 _SHEBA!_

"Huh!" My eyes snap open as I wildly look around. "Sheba! Get up it's time for school,"

Fu shook me awake, Wayzz over head.

Good God, what time is it?

I glanced the wall clock. Fucking six am!

"The Hell Fu! School doesn't start for at least two hours!"

"Yes, but you still have to get ready, you need to shower, eat, brush your teeth, and much more, it might also be wise to cover up a few scars, you don't want a lot of unnecessary questions,"

"Damn it, fine, fix me some honey toast, will ya?" I stood up as I walked to my dresser.

I pulled out a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, blue jeans and undergarments. I quickly showered, dressed, ate, and brushed my teeth.

By the time I finished I still had an hour left before I was forced to attend Hell. "I guess it's make up time," I groaned

I normally don't wear make up, but I do have some scars I don't want to have to explain.

Like the one where a certain cat got a little to close with Cataclysm, or the one where a lovely little Fox decided that it would be a good idea to throw the bad guy at me.

I laughed at the memory, they had apologized over a hundred times afterwards, even after I said it was okay.

With hair and makeup finish, it was finally time for school. I quickly grabbed my bag and boots and made my way to school.

When I finally made it to the office, to get my schedule, Marinette was already there.

"Ahh, Miss Bathsheba Zingel! Welcome, this is Marinette Dupien-Chang, she is the Class president of your new class," the Principle stated as he looked me in the eyes.

The principle told me that if I had any questions that I should go to Marinette, he also briefly explained the rules, and a few other things before Marinette showed me to class.

You know, the whole boring process. I ended up sitting in the very back next to a kid with red hair.

 **Marinette's POV**

After class ended me and Alya made our way to the library, where we were joined by the boys, to work on a huge history project.

"So should we start with the Egyptian government or religion?" Nino asked aloud.

"Isn't the Egyptian government revolved around it's religion?" Alya pointed out.

"Other way around," someone muttered. Causing us all to look around in confusion. "Was that you Marinette?"

"I didn't say anything,"

"Well someone did,"

"Yeah, I did," Bathsheba said as she walked up to our table. "The teacher assigned me to your group, for the history project, My name is Bathsheba Zingel,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Adrien, this is Nino, Alya and you've already met Marinette," Adrien smiled at her.

Bathsheba nodded at him and sat down next to Alya.

"So… Bathsheba…," I started.

"Please, just call me Sheba, Bathsheba is a mouthful,"

"Okay, Sheba, You said something about the Egyptian government?" I asked. "How the religion revolved around the government?"

Bathsheba nodded and begin to explain how the Pharaohs were thought to be gods and that the first was believed to be King of the gods, Ra.

"That was until… they came along and all the people started to worship them," Bathsheba eyes grew dark, kind of like she was recalling a bad memory.

"Wait? Who came along?" Alya asked, a little to into what she was saying.

"Who do you think? If you need a hint, you run a blog about one of them," Bathsheba spoke a little harshly.

She didn't seem to like me or Chat very much when we sparred, but this seemed much deeper then just us two. It was almost like she despises every Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Um okay, so do you want to do the Egyptian government? Nino can do slavery , Alya can do religion and me and Mari can design the board," Adrien said.

Adrien was clearly trying to ease the tension in the room, but it didn't seem to work very well. Bathsheba's eyes were still anger filled and Nino and Alya seemed scarred.

"Alright, that's fine," Bathsheba murmured and picked up a book.

We sat in silence for a good while, the only sound being the wall clock and the pages being turned. The air was a little unsettling for some reason or another, but that all changed when Chole walked into the room.

"Hey new girl!"


End file.
